The present invention relates to a stator for a reciprocating motor, and particularly, to a stator for a reciprocating motor of which components can be fabricated in simple way.
Generally, a motor is a device for changing electric energy into kinetic energy, and can be classified into a rotary motor changing the electric energy into rotating movements and a reciprocating motor changing the electric energy into linear reciprocating movements.
The motor can be used in various fields as a power source. Especially, the above motor is applied to most electric devices such as refrigerator, air conditioner, etc.
In the refrigerator and the air conditioner, the motor is used to rotate a blast fan, however, it can be also used as a power source by being mounted on a compressor of cooling cycle device included in the refrigerator and the air conditioner.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are showing an example of a reciprocating motor under development by the present applicant. As shown therein, the reciprocating motor comprises: a bobbin 100 of ringular shape having a coil 110 wound therein; a terminal portion formed on one side of the bobbin 100 for electrically connecting the coil 110 wound in the bobbin 110 to outer electric source; an outer core 200 in which a plurality of lamination sheets 210 which are thin plates of U-shape are laminated in radial direction so as to make a cylindrical shape centering around the bobbin 100; an inner core 300, in which a plurality of lamination sheets 310 having predetermined area and length, and having asymmetric upper and lower parts centering around length direction are laminated in radial direction so as to make a cylinder shape, inserted into the outer core 200; and an armature 400 inserted between the outer core 200 and the inner core 300.
The outer core 200 and the inner core 300 including the bobbin 100 construct a stator (S).
On the other hand, the inner core 300 may be located on an outer side of the outer core 200. That is, the bobbin 100 is located on the inner core 300 side, and the bobbin 100 may not be included in the outer core 200.
The lamination sheets 210 constructing the outer core 200 are laminated so that the bobbin 100 can be inserted into opening recess (H) formed inside of the lamination sheet 210. In addition, both ends of the lamination sheet 210 are pole portion 211 forming the poles, and remained part is path portion 212 on which flux flows.
The lamination sheet 310 constructing the inner core 300 is formed to have long portion facing the lamination sheet 210 of the outer core 200, short opposite portion, and coupling recesses 311 with opened ends formed on both end portions of the lamination sheet.
The armature 400 comprises a magnet holder 410 of cylindrical shape and a plurality of permanent magnets 420 fixedly coupled on an outer circumferential surface of the magnet holder 410.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 3, a laminated body (L) which is made by laminating the plurality of lamination sheets 310 in radial direction to make a cylinder shape is fixedly coupled by press-fitting a fixing ring 312 of ringular shape into a ring coupled recess 311 of ringular shape formed by a concave recess of the lamination sheets.
Unexplained reference numeral 220 represents a fixing ring of the outer core.
As shown in FIG. 4, when electric current is flowed on the winding coil 110, a flux is formed around the winding coil 110 by the electric current flowing on the winding coil 110, and the flux flows along with the outer core 200 and the inner core 300 as forming a closed loop.
The armature 400 is moved toward a center axis direction by an interaction between the flux caused by the current flowing on the winding coil 110 and the permanent magnet 420 constructing the armature 400.
In addition, when the direction of electric current flowing on the winding coil 110 is changed, the direction of the flux formed on the outer core 200 and the inner core 300, and the armature 400 moves toward opposite direction.
When the electric current is supplied as changing its direction, the armature 400 undergoes linear reciprocating movements between the outer core 200 and the inner core 300. Accordingly, the armature 400 is to have linear reciprocating power.
On the other hand, since the outer core 200 and the inner core 300 making the stator (S) are constructed by the laminated body of the plurality of lamination sheets, the loss of flux flowing on the stator can be reduced.
However, according to the above conventional structure, when the stator (S) is fabricated, the lamination sheet 310 constructing the inner core 300 in the stator (S) is formed as an asymmetric shape for a center line in length direction, and therefore, the directions of the lamination sheets 310 should be coincided and laminated in laminating the plurality of lamination sheets 310 as a cylinder shape. Thus, the laminating operation is complex, and productivity is lowered and it is not suitable for mass production.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a stator for a reciprocating motor of which components can be fabricated in simple way and assembling property can be improved.
In order to achieve the above objects, there is provided a stator for a reciprocating motor comprising: a bobbin of insulating material on which a coil is wound; a terminal portion formed integrally with the bobbin for electrically connecting the coil to outer electric source a first lamination core in which a plurality of lamination sheets formed as thin plates of predetermined shape are laminated in radial direction along with the bobbin; and a second lamination core, in which a plurality of lamination sheets formed to have predetermined area and length and formed to have symmetric upper and lower sides for a center line of length direction are laminated in radial direction to make a cylinder shape, coupled to the first lamination core to be located on inner or outer side of the first lamination core.